Taken
by Kim1492
Summary: Kagome convinces her mom to let her to go Los Angeles with her friends, but everything goes horribly wrong and she is kidnapped. Can she escape? What happens after she gets hit by a car?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, the first chapter of another story and one of the rewards to my reviewers. This one popped into my head after talking with a friend about teenage girls that disappear when they visit other countries. There will be non-con in this chapter, just a fair warning.

My sister challenged me to come up with a song for every chapter of this story.

Song: One Step Closer - Linkin Park

* * *

"Please Please PLEASE MOM!? Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are going, so it's not like I'll be going alone. And I'll call as soon as the plane lands, when we get to the hotel, and everyday when I wake up and go to sleep and for lunch!." Kagome held the paper out to her mom, begging for her to sign.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I don't know Kagome, America is far away. What if something happens to you? I could never live with myself." Kagome's head dropped in defeat. Mrs. Higurashi noticed the defeated look on her daughter's face and sighed again. "You have the house number and my cell. I expect three calls a day, morning, noon, and night, and I want the number to the hotel that you'll be staying at."

Kagome's head jerked up to look at her mom, a big smile on her face. "I can go?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded and Kagome threw her arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "Ok, so you need to sign the papers, so Yuka's mom knows it's alright for me to go." Mrs. Higurashi nodded, signed the papers, and gave them back to Kagome who gave her another hug. "Thank you SOOOO much!!!" "Your welcome dear, now go get ready and call your friend so she can come pick you up."

Kagome nodded and ran upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi went over to the counter to look over the permission form. It said that the girls would be staying in the Hilton hotel in Los Angeles, California. They would be spending most of their time touring, but would be visiting the Disney theme park and the Hollywood Studios. Kagome and her friends were expected to be gone the whole summer, and be back in time for school. The phone number for the lobby at the Hilton was listed on the paper as well, and Mrs. Higurashi put it into her cell phone when she was finished signing the paper.

Kagome came down the stairs right before Yuka and her mom showed up to pick her up. The two laughed while putting her luggage in the trunk of the car. When they got back to the house Kagome walked up to her mom to say goodbye.

"Alright Kagome, you know what I expect of you and if I don't hear from you, I will be on the next plane to pick you up." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Here, take the debit card. I don't want to give you cash because someone might steal it, but they would have to have an I.D. to use this." Kagome put the card in her wallet then hugged her mom. "Thanks mom, I love you and I'll talk to ya soon." Mrs. Higurashi nodded "I love you too Kagome, please be careful, and remember to call when you're getting ready to get on the plane." This time Kagome nodded and hugged her mom again, before heading out to the car, got in, and left.

* * *

"Sir, the girl is on her way to the airport"

"Follow her, but don't make a move until she is in Los Angeles"

"Yes Sir"

* * *

The trip to the airport was short and Kagome called her mom right before she boarded the plane, and then when they landed in Hawaii for the lay-over. Eventually they arrived at Los Angeles International Airport around three in the morning, leaving the girls half asleep when they got in the taxi to go to the hotel.

The Taxi pulled up to the Hilton in twenty minutes and the girls drug their luggage into the lobby to get their rooms.

"Hi welcome to the Hilton, my name is Ashley, how can I help you?"

Kagome gave Ashley a tired smile and handed her the debit card. "One room please, for the next two months."

Ashley nodded and typed on her computer. "Can I see your I.D. please?"

Kagome handed it to her

"Ok thank you. You room on the twenty-fifth floor, room 2525. The elevator is just around the corner there." She waved her hand to the left to show her where the elevator was._ 'Great, the top floor.'_ Kagome stepped away from the desk so Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi could pay for their rooms. After they were done, they met up in the elevator.

"Oh you guys, this is so exciting!"

Eri glanced tiredly at Yuka "I think I'll be more excited when I get some sleep." The elevator stopped at the ninth floor and Ayumi picked up her luggage. "This is me, I'll see you all later on in the morning."

"Later Ayumi" They said in unison

They stopped at the fifteenth and eighteenth floor for Eri and Yuka before Kagome made it to the twenty-fifth

"Finally, now I can go to sleep." Kagome dragged her luggage out into the hallway and to her hotel room. When she opened the door she took notice that it looked nicer than any other hotel she had stayed in, and had two rooms to it, not counting the bath room, but still had the basic hotel room look to it. She dragged her bags into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, after setting the alarm for ten in the morning. Not bothering to change clothes, Kagome kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers…quickly falling asleep in the comfy blankets.

Kagome woke up with a start when she felt something on her leg. She tried to sit up and see what it was, but was held down by something around her wrists. _'What the- what's going on?'_ Looking up, she could see the outline of a person in the darkness of the room. The thing on her leg moved up and settled on her hip. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kagome saw a tall man standing over her, his hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" The man began massaging her hip, his thumb rubbing right at the juncture of her leg and hip, sending light tingling sensations through her body. Her eyes got wide. _'Kami please no…not that.'_ "Where am I, what do you want?"

The man chuckled, a deep sound that sent chills through Kagome. "I've waited a long time to have you here, Kagome." His voice was deep and held a hit of lust. He moved closer to Kagome and she could see he had dark, possibly black eyes, and short spiked hair. "I am your new master." The hand that wasn't on her hip moved up to trace her jaw line.

Kagome jerked her head so her jaw was away from his fingers, which caused him to roughly grab her by the jaw, forcing her to look him in the eye…he was glaring at her.

"You will not fight me pet. You will do exactly as I tell you and maybe I wont hurt you."

Kagome glared back at him. "You will let me go, or Kami help me I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? In case you haven't noticed, you're a little…tied up at the moment." Hojo grabbed the bonds holding Kagome's wrists and jerked on them to emphasize his words.

Kagome looked around the room and, from what she could tell through the darkness, she wasn't in her hotel room anymore. She looked him in the eyes. "Where am I?"

Hojo released Kagome's bonds and walked over to a window, opening the curtains to let in some moonlight. "You are in my home. You have been here for two days now." Kagome gasped.

"Two days? How did you take me from my room?"

Hojo walked back over to the bed.

"I did not do the job. I asked my men to bring you to me, how they did it, I know not." He reached to Kagome and ran his hand down her arm. "It doesn't matter though. They did their job well and got you to me unharmed, that's all that truly matters." His hand moved from her arm to her face, moved down her neck, and settled on her left breast. "You are very well developed, I will enjoy your body very much my pet." " Get your hands off me!" Kagome tried to shy away from his touch, but only succeeded in making him grab her breast roughly, to keep her still, then he started to massage the mound in his palm. "You are my pet, and as such I will do whatever I want to you. If you do as your told then your stay here will be pleasurable for the both of us" He leaned down to Kagome's face so that his lips were barely touching hers. "However, should you disobey me, I will take great joy in bringing you much pain." He brought his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth when she gasped for air.

Kagome felt the offending appendage in every corner of her mouth and almost gagged, but instead, chose to bite at the venturing tongue.

Hojo hissed in pain as he drew back from the kiss. "You bitch!" He brought his hand down hard against the left side of Kagome's face, forcing her head roughly to the right. "I will enjoy breaking you!"

Hojo pulled roughly at Kagome's shirt, tearing it down the middle along with her bra. His mouth drooled at the twin mounds and he took the left one in his mouth, sucking hard at the sensitive nipple while, at the same time, kneading the right one.

Kagome struggled against Hojo, trying everything she could think of to get away from the evil creature, only stopping when he bit hard on her sensitive nub.

After he had given his attentions to both breasts, he leaned across the bed and removed Kagome's jeans and panties. He was thrilled to find the girl shaven.

"No, please, don't do this." Fear had long since taken over Kagome.

"So, now you choose to be nice? Well it's too late. I will show you what happens when you disobey me, and if you're a good girl, I won't hurt you…too badly." While he said this, he had begun taking his clothing off.

Tears had begun to fill Kagome's eyes. "You can't do this" she sobbed. "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone what has happened, and I don't even know your name. Just please let me go." Tears were falling freely from her beautiful blue eyes.

By now Hojo had removed his pants and boxers, leaving him standing before Kagome in all his glory, his impressive manhood standing at attention. "I don't think so pet, you will belong to me, body, mind, and soul. Whether you want to or not."

"No! Get The Hell Away From Me!" Kagome pulled harder at her bonds and managed to get her right arm loose. When Hojo got close enough she lashed out at him, managing to leave some impressive scratch marks, considering her blunt human nails, running across his abdomen.

Hojo growled at the girl and grabbed her wrist roughly. "How DARE you! You will pay for that." Climbing on top of her, he pinned her hand to her side with one hand, the other on her hip and positioned himself at her entrance.

"No Please, no I don't want this." Kagome cried.

Placing his face right above hers, he grinned sadistically at her. "I don't care. And I promise you that this will hurt…a lot." And he shoved himself in to her core, tearing her virgin passage to shreds. He groaned when he had forced himself to the hilt and Kagome's scream echoed throughout the room as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Ugh." He gasped. "My Kami."

Hojo slowly pulled himself out, only to roughly shove back into Kagome's bleeding passage. "So tight."

Hojo was had no mercy for the young girl beneath him. His brutal thrusting never ceased, but the virginal blood acted as a small lubricant, making his movements smoother. When Kagome had gone numb from the pain her screams turned into whimpers and sobs, making Hojo drag his sharpened nails across her hip and dig into her wrist, trying to bring her more pain.

He succeeded in his quest to hurt the girl as Kagome's already abused throat released another blood curdling howl. "Yes, scream for me bitch." he groaned. His thrusts increased got rougher and faster as he shoved his massive cock into the girl.

Kagome's voice had gone raw from screaming, and the pain in her nether regions was excruciating. _'Oh Kami please, make him stop.' _She sobbed.

Kagome got her wish as Hojo shoved himself into her three more times before releasing his seed deep within her womb. He collapsed on top of her once he was finished and stayed there for a while, trying to catch his breath.

Once he had calmed down he rolled off of Kagome, cut her bonds, and pulled her to his chest. He then placed one arm across her hip, and used his other arm to run his fingers through her hair.

"Mm, youwere good my pet. Get some sleep, and in the morning, I may let you write a letter to your mother." Hojo mumbled sleepily into her hair.

Kagome nodded and sobbed and forced herself to fall asleep, with hopes that it was all a bad dream and she will wake up back in her hotel room.

**************

Morning came quickly for Kagome, and it brought with it pain in levels she had never thought possible. Glancing around, she noticed two things. One was that she wasn't in her room at the hotel, and two, was that there was a very strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to a very muscular chest.

'_Kami no, oh please no!' _She turned her head around as far as she could, trying to see the man behind her, causing her to stare into black eyes.

"Good morning pet, sleep well?" Hojo loved the fear that he could see on her face.

Kagome tuned her head away from him as tears began to fall from her eyes when she remembered the night before. When he felt her sob softly he shifted so that he was above her and turned her head to face him.

"Now, lets have none of that." He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "If you would have done as I said, then you would not be in so much pain."

Kagome pulled her face out of his hands and faced the wall, tears still falling from her ocean blue eyes. "You said I could talk to my mom."

He chuckled. "No, I said you could WRITE your mother. And I will let you do so after you have had something to eat."

"The police will be looking for me."

Hojo laughed this time. "Oh no they're not. Because if they are, then your mother's life is forfeit." He stood from the bed and walked over to a closet, pulling out two robes, one for him, one for her. "You see, I have been watching you for quite some time now., a little over a year in fact. When I heard about the trip you and your friends planned on taking to Los Angeles, I realized that it was the perfect moment to take you. After I sent my men to tag along with you, I wrote a letter to your mother about you being taken and told her that, if she were to call the police, I would kill you while she watched, then kill her. And before you ask, your friends think you went back home. I left no return address, nor my name on the letter, so she doesn't know who took you. However, if she wishes to talk to you, she need only write her letter and give it to Akume at the postal office, he will give the letters to me and I will then give them to you. I will, however, read any messages she sends to you, and you send to her. If I find you are writing anything in the letters that even sounds like you are trying to tell her where you are, or who I am, anything that will get you back to her, you will never talk to her again. Am I clear?" "…Yes Sir." He headed back to the bed when he noticed Kagome had not moved from her spot. "Why are you not dressing? You cannot starve yourself, I will feed you myself if I have to." He grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She brought the blanket with her, causing Hojo to arch an eyebrow. "What purpose does that serve? I have seen all of you already." Kagome turned her head away and took the robe from him. "…Can you please leave?" "No." Kagome sighed. "Then at least, please turn away." Hojo folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall, still facing Kagome. "You will have no such liberties with me. If I wish to see your body, then I shall do as I please." He walked over to her and jerked away the blanket. "Now, dress so we may go."

More tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she put on the robe. _'This isn't happening. It can't be. Surely someone's looking for me, right?'_ She suddenly took notice of the dry fluids on her legs, causing her to cringe. "Uh…" Hojo turned his attention back to her, having drifted off into his own train of thought. "Yes?" Kagome bowed her head. "May I go shower first? Please." Hojo smirked. "Please, what?" Kagome released a hard sob. "Please…master." She whispered. Hojo accepted her whispered plea and nodded his head. "You may, the bathroom is through that door." He pointed to a door on the left side of the room. Kagome nodded and gave a soft "Thank you." before going into the bathroom.

After going into the bathroom, she slowly walked over to the massive shower and turned the water on, making it slightly hotter than necessary. She grabbed a wash cloth and some soap from the cabinet before getting into the scalding hot water.

She had been in the shower for forty-five minutes when the door opened. She failed to hear the turn of the handle, or the click of the jam due to the water flowing over her head, rinsing out the shampoo for the second time.

Kagome screamed when a strong arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled quickly out of the shower and to a clothed chest. Her scream was silenced by a large hand. "Woman, you have had plenty of time to wash yourself a hundred times. Now, you will dress and you will accompany me to breakfast. I was going to let you have a decent meal, seeing as how you have not eaten in two days, but now you will only have I feel you deserve." Hojo growled. He roughly pulled Kagome into one of his shirts and a pair of boxers, not even bothering to let her dry off first. "Now lets go." And Kagome was dragged out of the room and down a flight of stairs to the living room.

When Kagome was in the kitchen she saw two other people sitting at the table that already had breakfast sitting on it. Both were men, one with long black hair and grey eyes, the other had short deep green hair and bright orange eyes.

"Good morning Sir." They both called

"Good morning Tsuko, Akusade. Anything going on that I should know about?"

The two shook their heads. "No sir, and there is nothing on the news about the girl, that means the mother hasn't gone to the police." Tsuko informed. Hojo nodded. "Good, the woman knows what is good for her." He handed Kagome a plate of food. "Eat, then you may write your letter." Kagome nodded and ate her breakfast, which to her surprise, was actually very good.

After breakfast Hojo took Kagome into the living room and gave her a spiral of paper and a pen so she could write her letter. Kagome eagerly took the things and began to write.

"_Mom, first I want to tell you that I miss you so much, and I hope they didn't do anything to you. The person that took me told me that they wrote you a letter telling you that I had been kidnapped, but I want to know if you're alright. As for me, I'm so scared. The_ _way they are talking, I won't be leaving here anytime soon. The person that is keeping me is evil. I was beaten almost immediately after I woke up and the treatment isn't getting any better. I want to go home…so bad. I miss you so much, I never should have come to Los Angeles, I should have listened to you and maybe none of this would have happened! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I know you're worried about me, and I'm sorry…so sorry mom. I…don't think they will kill me, at least not yet. Apparently they have been watching me for a while, but never had a good enough moment to take me. I don't know where I am or who these people are, I've never seen them before. Well, I'm gonna go now Mom, I'll write to you everyday, I promise. Take care of Sota and grandpa, make sure they know I love and miss them. I'll try to protect myself as much as I can, but I don't know how far I can push this person before I get hit again for being disobedient. I love you mom, I love you so much, and I'll write again tomorrow. Stay safe._

_Your loving daughter_

_-Kagome"_

Kagome put down her pen and wiped away the tears that were pouring down her face. She never thought she would ever miss her mother as much as she did now. "When you are done, I will seal your letter and give it to Akusade to take to the postal office, it's his brother that will see to it that the letter is delivered to your mother." Kagome looked up when Hojo began to speak and nodded when he finished. "I'm finished." He walked over and took Kagome's letter and, after reading it, put it into an envelope. Then put that one into another envelope with another letter. "What are you doing?" Hojo looked at her. "That is not your concern. Now, I will be having guests over for dinner and you will stay in the room until they leave. Is that clear?" Kagome nodded her head and began to make her way to the stairs. "Where are you going?" "To the room, I don't feel good." Kagome sighed. Hojo pulled her back by her arm. "I did not excuse you pet. You will stay where I tell you until I give you permission to leave. Is that clear?" he growled. Kagome whimpered in pain at the death grip he had on her arm and nodded. "Speak woman, I wish to hear that you understand." Kagome bowed her head. "I understand…master." Hojo smirked and released her. "You better get used to me Kagome, you're going to be here for a long time." Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Why, what else do you want from me? You've taken my virginity and soiled my body. No other will want me now. There is nothing else I can give you. I'm not a Youkai and I'm not rich, so you can't want me for any special powers or a ransom. There is nothing special about me."

This caused Hojo to laugh. "That is where you are wrong my pet. I know about your Miko powers. Mikos are rare in this day n' age. And after I transform myself into a demon I will impregnate you with my child. He will be the strongest of all beings and will help me to control the world." Kagome bowed her head in sadness. "Do you understand now pet?" Kagome nodded her head. "Speak woman." "I understand, Master…" Hojo waved his hand, dismissing her. "Then go, I will come for you later." With that order, Kagome headed up the stairs with the realization that her life was no longer her own swimming through her mind.

* * *

_Well how was it? I personally think I could have done more with it, but it's been sitting on my laptop for a long time and I figured it was time to just post it already. The second chapter is already typed up, I'm just tweaking it a little bit. Every time I read over it I come up with something else to add to it, so hopefully it'll be alright._

_Thanks, hope everyone is well_

_Please R&R_

_~Kim_


	2. Chapter 2

~2 Years Later~

"Pet, I am having important people over this evening to discuss matters about my business. You are to be neither seen nor heard. Is that understood?" "Yes Master." Hojo walked over to Kagome and took her face into his hand. "You have become very obedient over these years. You've been doing so well in fact, I will not chain you up tonight." "Thank you Master." Hojo nodded. "Now, come with me, you will eat your dinner early so that you are out of the way later." Kagome rose to her feet and followed him out the door and down to the kitchen. She had been in her master's care for 2 years, and it had been a living hell. She was beaten everyday even if she didn't do anything wrong. He would starve her for days on end and, when he did feed her, it was barely anything at all, plus her mother had stopped writing to her months ago. Her master told her that her mother had moved on and forgot about her. When he told her this, her world fell apart. She stopped fighting her Master and, according to him, turned into the "perfect little whore.".

Kagome brought herself back to reality when she took her seat on the floor beside her master and waited for him to give her some food. "What do you want pet?" he asked. "Please feed me master." Kagome's response was instantaneous. This was the same question every night for dinner. Hojo nodded and held a small piece of beef in front of her face, without any hesitation Kagome gladly took the meat into her mouth. The piece was dry and had no flavor, but she savored it none the less. She glanced up at Hojo, waiting for the next piece of food, but only received a curious glance from him. "Yes pet?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. This was different. He normally just handed her the next piece of food after she had eaten the first. "Master, is my meal over?" When he nodded in affirmation, her face fell. _'What's going on? I normally get three small pieces of meat and a vegetable for dinner.'_ Kagome gasped softly. _'Is he slowly trying to kill me? It would be a relief from this hell.'_ "Pet, head to your room. I will be in there later in the evening after my visitors are gone." Kagome nodded and rose to go to her room. "Oh and pet, I expect you to be ready for me." "Hai Master." and she went into her room.

As soon as she shut the door she heard the doorbell ring. _'I have to get out of here. While Master is busy with his company I need to escape." _She walked over to the window and looked out, she could see the main road from her window. _'I could make it to the road in minutes if I ran.' _Kagome pulled up on the window, but it didn't move…it was locked. _'Damn.'_ Kagome listened to the voices down the hall, they were still talking so that gave her some time. She looked around the room for something to pry the window open… sound of a car engine made Kagome look back out the window. A black car pulled up and three people stepped out. Her Master answered the door after the bell was rang and welcomed the three into the house. Making a snap decision, after she heard the door shut down the hall Kagome made a mad dash to he window and threw her body through it, shattering it into millions of sharp pieces. She hit the ground hard, but was on her feet immediately when she heard screaming from her Master. Bolting into the forest that separated the house from the main road, Kagome heard him slam the front door. _'Oh no, please Kami don't let him catch me!' _"You cannot escape me Kagome!" His voice sounded so close, Kagome's pushed herself past her limits. Having not had basically anything to eat in four days, Kagome's body was exhausted. When she heard the sound of passing cars she could have cried in happiness, but didn't. She needed to save all her energy. When Kagome made it to the road she immediately saw a car and ran out to get it to stop…unfortunately it didn't see her until it was too late. The last thing Kagome heard was the screeching of tires before the car ran into her, throwing her over the hood and making her roll over the top and onto the road.

He jumped out of the car before it had even stopped completely. Why was there a woman in the middle of nowhere? And standing in the middle of a road no less. When he reached the back of the car he noticed the onna was unconscious. _'Damn, I need to get her medical treatment.' _Pulling his cell out of his pocket, his dialed the only number that came to mind…

"What." The voice on the other end answered.

"Are you busy?"

"I was sleeping. Like any normal being would be doing at this hour." he growled.

"Uh…" He looked at his watch. "It's nine thirty…"

"You know as well as I that I have an important case in the morning."

"I am aware, but I need your help."

"…What?"

"I hit a woman."

"You…what? You fool have you lost your mind? Don't think I'm going to be your lawyer."

"Iie, not like that. I was driving down the road and-"

"Driving? Wait…you hit her…with your car…did she insult your performance in bed?"

"Will you let me finish?!"

"…very well."

"Alright, I was driving in the middle of nowhere when she ran out into the road. I didn't see her until it was too late and I hit her. She's laying unconscious right now, but I need to get her some medical treatment, she's really beat up."

"…So take her to a hospital…why call me?"

"I'm going to bring her home, our youkai healer is much better than those fools at ningen hospitals. I was calling to let you know so that you could let the healer know ."

"Fine. I will tell Takara."

"Very well, see you in a few minutes." And they both hung up.

Naraku pulled up to the mansion he shared with Sesshomaru fifteen minutes later and met Sesshomaru in the driveway.

"She's in the passenger seat."

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled the girl out of the car. He immediately saw all the cuts and bruises on her face, neck, and arms. "What did you do, drag her behind your car for a few miles?" Naraku growled at Sesshomaru. "No, she was like that when I found her." He took Kagome from Sesshomaru and headed for the house. "Is the fool home?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, Kami knows what he is doing. And before you ask, she is not here either." He opened the door so Naraku could enter with the girl. She was carried up the stairs and into Naraku's room and placed his bed. "Takara! You are needed in my chambers." A small rabbit youkai entered the room and, when she saw the onna on the bed, ran to her side. "What in Kami's name happened here? Ok, I'm gonna need the two of you to help me. I need to remove the girl's clothes without reopening the wounds. Both of you have sharper claws than I do, so you can cut the material when necessary." Sesshomaru and Naraku looked at each other, then at the girl. Naraku was the first to move, he reached down and sliced her shirt down the middle, being careful not to touch her skin.

When that was cut, he then cut open the sleeves, hoping that the material would just fall off the girl…but it didn't. The dried blood acted as glue and kept the material sealed to her body. "Damn, that wasn't what I was hoping for."

Sesshomaru snorted at him and slowly peeled the shredded shirt away, but when it started to pull on one of the more deeper cuts Kagome whined, causing Sesshomaru to stop. "I have an idea." Sesshomaru looked over to Naraku. "And that would be what exactly." "Well, this is going to hurt her, no matter what we do correct?" Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Alright then, I'm gonna do something. You can't stop me either, cause then it would be worse for her." Naraku reached over and grabbed the two half's of Kagome's shirt. "I'm sorry little one." He counted to three, and ripped them from her body. Kagome was ripped back into the waking world and a piercing scream erupted from her throat. "No please, I'm sorry master!" Naraku gasped and his eyes widened. "What?" He looked over to Sesshomaru. Who's eyes, amazingly, were almost as wide as his.

"I won't run away again, please don't hurt me." The girl tried to curl herself into the fetal position. "My Lord, I said NOT to reopen the wounds!" Naraku crouched down so that he was level with Kagome and ran his hands through her hair. "Shh, we are not your master. You have nothing to fear." Sesshomaru watched on with concerned eyes. "What is your name young one?" But it was too late, she had already lost consciousness. "My lords, I need her on her side so I can remove the material completely.

Naraku nodded and lightly rolled her onto her side. "Would you?" Sesshomaru nodded and **gently**pulled the shirt completely off her body. The wounds on her back long straight lines that ran in random directions across her whole back. "My Kami, what happened to this poor girl?" Takara gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back." Naraku's brow arched at the statement, but brushed it off and concentrated on helping Kagome. "What do you think happened to her Takara?" Takara scoffed. "It's obvious. This poor girl was brutally beaten, and I wouldn't be surprised if the poor dear was raped as well." Naraku nodded and studied the wounds. "She was whipped." Takara gave him a confused. "How do you know that my Lord?" He sighed. "Past experience." Takara saw the far away look on his face and decided to let the subject drop. Naraku turned his eyes to Kagome's face. The cuts weren't as bad there, but the bruises looked painful. "Naraku, can you detect any scent on her that may tell us who her attacker was?" Naraku closed his eyes and concentrated on Kagome, looking for any scent that stood out, but all he could smell was blood. Naraku shook his head. "No, her blood covers up all other scents." Takara nodded. "I thought as much. Oh well, we will just have to wait until she is awake." Both looked up when Sesshomaru came back into the room. Naraku was going to ask where he went, but his question was answered when he saw the camera in his hands. "Evidence?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, when I find who did this, I want to have proof of what he did, that way it is not 'his word against her's' so to speak." Sesshomaru began to take pictures of Kagome's wounds. Naraku looked back down at her. "I'm glad you're a lawyer, cause I wouldn't have thought about that." "Of course you wouldn't have." Naraku smirked at him.

"My Lords, I need her pants removed." Both of the men went silent. "Oh come now, you have both seen a woman's body. Quit acting like your shy little teenagers and help me." Sesshomaru was the first to move and used the technique Naraku did to cut the material. He sliced from the waistband and down the legs. The material fell open more smoothly than the shirt…but it was still sealed to her body by blood. "Damn it, this is going to hurt her even worse." Sesshomaru looked over at Naraku. "How so?" Naraku pointed to the juncture of her legs at the blood stain. "See what I mean?" Sesshomaru growled. "We're not going pull that piece of the material from her body." Sesshomaru cut the material so that, that little piece remained glued to her body. "Ok, one more time?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, she is in enough pain without you ripping open her wounds." Naraku crossed his arms. "Alright then, oh smart one. What do you suggest we do?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Warm water you fool. Takara, get me some warm water and a cloth." Takara nodded and went into the bathroom to the materials. When she returned Sesshomaru took the cloth, dipped it in the water and, very gently, began to rub it across the parts of the pant that were stuck to her body. It was very time consuming, but eventually the blood was loosened enough so that they could easily pull the material away without hurting her further.

Once her pants were off Takara got a good look at the wounds on her legs. "Well, they aren't as bad as the rest of her body, but they still need treatment." "Takara, I think the girl should be bathed before you continue. It will help clean her wounds and will also help with loosening the blood on that last piece of material." Takara nodded. "Very well, I will be in my chambers, getting a potion together to help her with pain. Call for me when you are finished." Naraku choked at her words. "Wait, shouldn't you do that? I mean, you are a female. If she really was raped then she would most likely throw a fit if she saw two grown men cleaning her body, especially when we have to get that last piece of cloth off of her." Takara waved him off. "No, I need to get started on that potion. It will take me a few hours to complete it, the one I need to make is very complicated." Sesshomaru rose from his crouched position. "Very well." Naraku looked at him. "What? You can't be serious." "She needs to be cleaned and Takara has to make the potion. I see nothing wrong with helping her out. We will save time by doing both tasks at the same time." He then headed into Naraku's bathroom, which was actually an indoor hot spring. Sesshomaru set Kagome beside the spring onto the cushions and shed his clothes down to his boxers, leaving them on just in case she woke up…and it was the proper thing to do in a situation like this.

Naraku walked into the room and saw that Sesshomaru was getting into the water with Kagome in his arms. Sighing, he too shed his clothing down to his boxers and entered the water. "Do you have any kind of shampoo and conditioner for her hair?" Naraku nodded and went to the shelf that was carved into the marble siding of the spring, then walked back over to the girl. After pouring a generous amount into his hands, Naraku began to gently massage it into her hair, the whole time being mindful of his claws. Once he was sure that her hair was thoroughly washed he began to rinse it. The water turned a light shade of pink from the blood that was in her hair as it ran over her head. Naraku then repeated the process with the conditioner, making sure her hair was completely clean. Then, grabbing the soap and a washcloth, he began to clean her body. He was being as gentle as possible, but she would cringe every now and then when the cloth ran over a tender spot. Once her body was clean of dirt and grime, the two men got a good look at the severity of the wounds. Naraku leaned over her, getting a closer look at the wounds. "My Kami, who could do such a thing?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I have seen cases similar to this in court, but they have never been this bad."

"Abusive boyfriend?"

"I don't know, there are many things that could have happened to her."

The first thing Kagome was aware of, was that she was very warm. The second, was that her body was very wet. But, when she felt the very strong arms around her body, she was wide awake. _'Kami no, oh please not again.' _Her body began to physically shake in fear, and when she looked up the first thing she saw was black hair. She closed her eyes tightly. "Master please don't hurt me…" Naraku's expression softened and he slowly ran his hand through her hair to calm her. "Young one, we are not your master. I don't know what has happened to you, but I assure you that you are safe here." Kagome's eyes opened at the unfamiliar voice. Once her vision cleared she saw a man with long black hair and red eyes above her. She looked around, trying to take in her surroundings, when she saw another man, this one had really long white hair and amazing gold eyes staring at her with concern. "Who are you? What do you want?" She then realized that all three of them were, from what she could see, naked. "NO! Please not this, not again!" She began to struggle and fell out of Sesshomaru's arms. When she went under the water, she couldn't figure out which way was the surface and began to panic. Strong arms pulled her out of the water and to a very muscular chest. "Child, calm down. We are not going to hurt you, we were cleaning your wounds so they can heal properly. Your master is not here and will never hurt you again." Tears slowly fell from her face. "Yes he will, he always does. I cannot escape him, he said so himself." Sesshomaru cradled her against his chest. "No he won't, we will not allow him to harm you anymore. Do you understand?"

"Please, let me go." She panted. Sesshomaru nodded and released her, causing a sigh to escape her lips.

"Now, what is your name young one?" "K- Kagome."

"Kagome, there is one wound we have not yet cleaned. Would you like to do that yourself?" Kagome looked up to the white haired man. "I understand that you may not feel comfortable with men touching you, so you may clean yourself." Kagome realized what wound he was talking about and bowed her head. "Now, lets have none of that." Kagome gasped at his words. The exact words that her master had said to her many times when she would cry in pain the morning after he had taken her. Kagome pushed away from them and backed up to the other side of the hot spring. "Kagome?" She shook her head. "No, please allow me to clean myself?" The silver haired one nodded. "It's fine Kagome, Naraku and I will leave so that you can have some privacy." They both stepped out and the one called Naraku went over to the towel rack. "Catch Sesshomaru." and threw a white towel to him.

When they both left, Kagome slid down the side of the spring and sat down on the submerged bench that ran along the side. _'I got away…I really got away…But, who are those two men and why are they caring for me? The last thing I remember is…' _Images of the car racing towards her and her rolling over the top ran through her head. She shook her head. _'It doesn't matter. When master finds me I'm going to be in so much trouble.'_ Kagome went over to where the wash cloth was and cleaned herself. _'Oh Kami, I'm so hot.'_ Kagome wondered for a second if the two strangers would take advantage of her when they found out her condition. She hoped not. .When she was finished cleaning herself she slowly, and painfully, climbed out of the spring and over to where the towels were. After wrapping one around her body, she made her way out the door and into the bedroom. As soon as Naraku and Sesshomaru sensed her leaving the bathroom they both made their way back into the bedroom. When he saw that she was only wearing a towel, Sesshomaru went to get one of his haiori's and an obi to tie it together, that way she could just slip it on over her shoulders and doesn't drag over her tender skin. When he returned he held the silky deep blue material out to Kagome, who timidly took it and put it on, the cool silk feeling good against her heated skin. When she got the obi tied tight enough Kagome bowed deeply to Sesshomaru and Naraku. "Thank you, I deserve none of this generosity." Naraku waved her off. "It doesn't matter. The only thing you need to concentrate on right now is getting better." Kagome nodded, then looked between the two. "Um…" "Yes, what is it?" "I was wondering if I could call my mom?" Sesshomaru tossed her his cell phone. "Of course. Naraku and I will give you some privacy, if you need us we will be just down the hall." Naraku followed Sesshomaru out of the room and into Sesshomaru's study.

Kagome opened the cell phone and dialed the number her mom had given her in the last letter she sent. After three rings the answering machine picked up.

"Hello, you have reached the Sato residence, we're sorry we can't come to the phone at the moment, but if you leave a message we'll call you back. *Beep*"

Kagome hung up without leaving a message and just stared at the phone. _'I don't get it. That was the number mom gave me, I made sure to memorize it so that, when I got a chance, I would call her.'_ She walked over to the door and looked down the deserted hall. She saw the door right down the hall was opened and walked through it. It was obvious it was someone's bedroom, and judging by the extravagant décor of the room, it looked like someone of great importance lived in the room. Kagome walked over to the magnificent bed that was in the middle of the room and lay on it. The silk red covers and soft mattress causing her to fall asleep almost immediately.

When Sesshomaru and Naraku didn't hear Kagome moving around the room, or speaking on the phone, they decided to go make sure she was alright…however, she was not in the room. They followed her scent down the hall to Sesshomaru's door. Naraku chuckled lightly when he saw her curled up on Sesshomaru's bed. "Heh, looks like your sleeping in a guest room tonight." Sesshomaru pushed past Naraku to see what he meant and chuckled himself. He walked into the room and picked her up off the bed. "I'll put her in the room between ours. That way if she needs anything she can get one of us." Sesshomaru and Naraku headed into the next room. When Naraku pulled down the covers Sesshomaru placed her into the bed, then covered her up. Kagome snuggled into the warm blankets and sighed in content. Naraku smiled at the small action and followed Sesshomaru when he left the room. "It's been a long night, I am going to go to sleep." Sesshomaru headed back to his room. "I will talk to you in the morning Naraku. Sleep well." Naraku nodded. "You too Sesshomaru, get a good night sleep." As Naraku was walking into his room, Sesshomaru called to him. "Try not to hit any women on your way to bed." Naraku smirked. " Yea, Yea. Good night Fluffy." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes playfully and went into his room. After changing into his sleeping hakamas, Sesshomaru pulled the covers back and climbed into his bed, the mattress molding to the familiar shape of his body. _'Tomorrow, we will take Kagome to the station and let her file a report on what has happened to her. Then we will take her to see her mother.'_ With that final thought, Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke when the first rays of sunlight began to drift through the window. He immediately became aware of the warm body that was pressed against his chest, and his arm was wrapped around said body. When he opened his eyes he saw black hair and searched his mind for any explanation as to why Naraku was asleep in his bed, and in his arms. _'Wait, this isn't Naraku, the body is too small, Naraku is almost as tall as me…I don't remember sleeping with anyone last night, and I know I was not under the influence, so who is she?'_ Right then, said girl decided it would be a good idea to turn around and face the man that was, for some strange reason, still holding her. When Sesshomaru saw her face, everything from the night before came back to him. _'Kagome, but what is she doing in here?'_ Sesshomaru turned his attention to the door when it flew open. "Sesshomaru, I can't find Kago…me…" He cocked his eyebrow when he saw the position his friend was in. "Don't…Say…A word." Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku shook his head. "I'm not, but only because of the girl." Naraku laughed at the expression on Sesshomaru's face. Slowly, so that he didn't wake her, Sesshomaru detached himself from Kagome and got out of bed. When he was on his feet he walked into his closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted black tee shirt. When he was done he walked over to his bathroom. "Can you wake Kagome? There are some things we need to do today, so she needs to start getting ready." Naraku tilted his head to the side. "But I thought you had an important case to work on today?" Sesshomaru waved it off. "I will call and reschedule, this is more important." Naraku shrugged and walked over to Kagome. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently to try and wake her. "Kagome. Time to wake up." Kagome was awake immediately and walked over to the closet, she pulled out an outfit and laid it on the bed. After she was done she got on the floor in a deep bow at the side of the bed. Naraku shook his head sadly. "Kagome, we've told you, we are not your master. You don't have to act like this." He slowly reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Now come. Sesshomaru has some things that we need to do, and you need to get dressed." Kagome nodded her head, but made no motion to start getting ready. "Um…I don't have any clothes…" Naraku walked out of the room, then came back with a shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Here, it's still going to be large, but it's smaller than mine or Sesshomaru's clothes." "Thank you." Kagome placed the clothes on the bed before pulling the obi loose that was keeping the haiori closed. Without the binding, the material fell to the floor. Naraku couldn't get to Kagome fast enough to stop her actions, and when he did it was too late, the material was already lying on the floor. His shoulders fell and he walked into the bathroom, where Sesshomaru was brushing his hair. "Is she getting ready?" Naraku nodded. "Hai, I got her some of Inuyasha's clothes, but she has to go commando for now, unless you want her to wear a pair of his boxers." Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, we will stop by some stores on the way home and get her some clothes." Both walked back out into the bedroom and saw Kagome standing exactly where she had been when Naraku left the room, but at least she had put the clothes on. Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and pulled out a belt. "The pants are still too big, this will help keep them from falling down." Kagome took the belt with a "Thank you" and put it through the loops in the pants.

After she had brushed her hair and rinsed her mouth with mouth wash, Kagome followed the two men downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped when she walked in and looked at the table, unsure of what to do. _'Master made me sit at his side, but this isn't master.' _Kagome looked at one of the chairs. _'So I should sit on the cushion right?'_

Sesshomaru and Naraku watched Kagome in interest, waiting to see what she would do. They both saw her look to the floor beside the cushion at the head of the table, so it wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking. They smiled softly when she knelt on a cushion. "What would you like to eat Kagome?" Her head bowed in confusion. Naraku sighed. "Kagome, what did your master feed you for breakfast?" Her body went stiff. "…I was given nothing for breakfast." Naraku frowned and looked to Sesshomaru. "Her body most likely isn't used to a lot of nutrients in one sitting." Sesshomaru nodded. "We will have to take it slow."

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a different variety of fruit and made a small fruit salad, then poured her a glass of apple juice. When he got a set of chopsticks and placed everything in front of Kagome, her eyes went wide. "Eat this, it contains vitamins and will give you some energy. You're going to need it for all that we are going to do today." Kagome picked up the chopsticks and placed a piece of apple in her mouth. The fruit was juicy, and tasted better than anything she had ever had before. "Thank you, it's very good." Sesshomaru nodded and went into the living room to call the office. He needed to let them know he would not make it today. While Kagome was eating her breakfast, Naraku walked into the living room where Sesshomaru was. After he got off the phone Sess looked at Naraku. "Something wrong?" Naraku shrugged. "What all do you have planned today?" "I was planning on taking her to the station and filing a report on what has happened to her. Then taking her to her mother's house, while she is there you and I can go and get her some clothes." Naraku nodded and looked in the direction of the kitchen when he didn't hear the clanking of Kagome's dishes.

Kagome was walking in the direction of Sesshomaru and Naraku when she doubled over in pain and was engulfed in darkness.

*GASP* Holy Shat! 2 updates in the same day? Must be Christmas!

Actually, this one was written ages ago, just forgot about it…don't quite remember where I was goin with this one, so will do some more brain storming on it and see what I come up with!


End file.
